


when morning comes (it'll be too late)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, This is really sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: the ambulance is rushing out of the house now, and there is no mistake that the mop of messy black hair on their head peeking through the stretcher is jaebum.





	when morning comes (it'll be too late)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was watching my girl and the funeral scene made me sad af so i wrote this and just know i cried the entire time writing this 
> 
> title from concrete angel - martina mcbride

They've been neighbors for as long as Jinyoung can remember. 

Jinyoung at least considered the two of them friends because of that, even though they didn't talk often. They talked occasionally though, Jinyoung would see Jaebum outside sometimes, raking leaves, or just sitting there. 

Sometimes Jinyoung would sneak out and go talk to him, though it usually ended up with Jinyoung talking, but it was fine because Jaebum didn't really seem to mind it all that much. 

But Jinyoung didn't always like being Jaebum's neighbor. There was yelling a lot, that sometimes would wake him up in the middle of the night. It happened during the day too. His parents didn't like to talk about it though, they brushed it off when he tried to ask about it the first few times, so Jinyoung learned not to ask about it. 

The only one who ever said anything to him about it had been his older sister after she came home to find Jinyoung talking to Jaebum out on the side walk as he let Jaebum play with his chalk. Well, Jaebum didn't really play with it, he drew a few random things and mainly watched as Jinyoung drew everywhere in his drive way. When he came back inside for dinner and was washing his hands, she kneeled next to him and brushed his hair out of his face and said, "Keep being friends with Jaebum, he needs one. He needs someone to love him." 

Jinyoung didn't really get it at the time, but he nodded nevertheless and took it seriously, it had to of been if she was telling him that, "Of course." 

So once they started school together, Jinyoung would always sit by him during lunch and breakfast. And at nap time he would always curl up next to Jaebum's side, often rolling over to his futon, though he he found out that Jaebum never actually took a nap, he would just lay there and draw little patterns on Jinyoung's arms. 

This continued on even into Kindergarten too, except now they didn't have nap time, and the teacher actually let Jinyoung sit next to Jaebum even though his assigned seat was technically next to Mark, but she let him get away with sitting next to Jaebum since neither of them were disruptive. 

As they got older too, Jaebum started sleeping over more often, sometimes even on school nights. The first time they let Jaebum spend the night, Jinyoung had frowned, they never let his sisters friends stay over on a school night, but he wasn't going to question it. 

That was when Jinyoung got the honor of meeting Teddy. 

Teddy was a little bear that Jaebum had, it was baby blue and had two little moles drawn on the eye to match his. "My grandma got it for me before she died," he said with a tentative smile. "It's my favorite thing, I can't sleep with out it." 

"Is that why you couldn't ever sleep during nap time?" 

"Yeah," he had admitted shyly. 

So Jinyoung opened up his covers for both Jaebum and Teddy. 

And Jaebum never really got that good of a lunch either, he always showed up with a sandwich at best, bu more often than not just a granola bar. So Jinyoung started complaining to his parents that his lunches were not enough and that he got too hungry in the day and needed more food. 

He didn't get it at the time either that his mother knew exactly what he meant, but she humored him anyways and started packing more and said, "Okay honey, you've got quite the appetite, but you are a growing boy." 

Despite being neighbors and best friends, Jinyoung never really met Jaebum's mom or step dad.. He saw her, and heard them shouting, and saw them slamming doors and leaving. 

He talked to them for the first time going into first grade. 

It was summer still, and him and Jaebum were laying down and staring at the clouds in the sky in the little stretch of grass between both of their houses. 

"It looks like a music note," Jaebum points out. "Jinyoungie, I'm going to be a musician some day." 

"Like a singer?" 

"I wanna write music." 

"Then do it," Jinyoung let his fingers curl around Jaebum's wrist. "I'll be your number one fan." 

Several minutes later she had came out, "Jaebum, didn't I fucking tell you to do the laundry?" she snaps. "Are you really that lazy-" she seemed to stop as she noticed Jinyoung laying there next to Jaebum. "Oh, sorry Jinyoung. Play times over, Jaebum has chores to do." 

And his parents had always told him to respect his elders, so he didn't argue, he just waved goodbye to Jaebum and jogged back to his house missing the way that she dragged Jaebum back inside. 

When looking back on everything, Jinyoung couldn't remember ever seeing any bruises. But that's probably because they weren't meant to be seen. There had only ever been once where Jaebum had visible bruises, but his mother told him right away to not say anything about it, and that made him frown as he stared at where Jaebum was sitting at their kitchen table doing their spelling practice for the week. 

Jinyoung didn't know much, but he did know that bruises are from when you get hurt, and it made him sad to see that Jaebum was hurt, he doesn't like seeing Jaebum hurt. 

It had been a normal day, Jaebum and Jinyoung went road the bus to school together, and they sat next to each other, did their work together, played at recess together, ate together, and road the bus home together. They did their homework together at Jinyoung's kitchen table, and they ate the snacks his mom made together, and Jaebum went home that night with a promise to see Jinyoung in the morning. 

Sirens woke Jinyoung up. 

He blinked, through the blinds covering his bed room window, he could hear them going off and could see the flashing. With a frown, he immediately got out of bed, his parents already awake down stairs, his mother leaning over the kitchen counter holding her head in her hands and his dad standing next to her rubbing a hand up and down her back. 

His sisters were leaning against the living room windows to peer outside to see what was happening. 

"Jinyoungie-" she starts but seems stop again. 

There's an ambulance outside of Jaebum's house, and he can see police cars. Which he knows means that there is something bad going on. 

He took off running then, his parents immediately running after him. Outside of the house, there is yellow tap, and a police officer is grabbing him by the shoulders and saying, "Son you can't pass here." 

His mother is holding him to her now and the police officer is talking, but Jinyoung isn't really listening, he catches the words, " _Accident_." " _Death_." " _Investigation_." 

Behind the ambulance, there is the cop cars, and Jinyoung can see Jaebum's mom and step dad handcuffed and being shoved in and he is looking around everywhere. _Where's Jaebum?_ He can't find Jaebum. "Mommy, mom where's Jaebum?" 

Her grip tightens on his shoulders and her voice sounds sad, sad like it did the day that she had to tell his older sister that her hamster died, "Jinyoungie. There's some really awful people on this planet, who harm their children." 

"Mommy," he whimpers. 

"And Jeebum's mom is one of those people. And tonight she went too far. She went too far and-" she stops and Jinyoung doesn't need to be looking at her to know that she's crying. 

The ambulance is rushing out of the house now, and there is no mistake that the mop of messy black hair on their head peeking through the stretcher is Jaebum. 

He's screaming then and thrashing against his mothers grip and he's choking because _that's Jaebum, what happened to Jaebum, is he going to be okay? I want to see Jaebum. Mom I need to see Jaebum. Pleasepleaseplease_. 

His parents drive him to the ER, and they are in the waiting room, the only people there for Jaebum. And Jinyoung's just about to fall asleep on his sisters shoulders when a doctor comes out and says that the loss of blood was too much and they got the call too late. 

The funeral was a week later. 

Jinyoung doesn't go. 

His parents and sisters are there, but Jinyoung is sitting out in the hallway, dressed up nicely, and he doesn't know what to do or think or say. But his urge to see Jaebum, the need for it to not be real drives him more and he finds himself running into the room. 

He's by the casket, hands gripping it as he leans over Jaebum's body, and it hits him that this is real and he finds that his eyes start to water again, and it almost looks as if he is sleeping. Except, Jinyoung knows that he isn't, because Jaebum can't ever fall asleep without Teddy. "Where's Teddy?" he asks, his voice shaking as the tears start rolling down his fast. "He can't go to sleep without Teddy, he needs Teddy." 

His mom is grabbing him by the shoulders again gently, "Jinyoung sweetie come on you have to sit down." 

"He was going to be a musician," Jinyoung finds that he's sobbing again as his mom pulls him back out and into the hallway to cry into her arms. 

And he cries and cries until it hurts to keep crying, and then he sits there on the steps of the funeral home as his parents are talking to some of the other adults. A lady that he doesn't know approaches him then, "Hey, you're Jinyoung aren't you?" 

Her voice is soft and she seems nice enough so Jinyoung just wipes his face and looks up at her. 

"So, I heard that you were Jaebum's best friend." 

Numbly all he can do is find it in himself to nod. 

"Then he probably would have wanted you to have this, wouldn't he?" Jinyoung watches as she holds out a teddy bear that has baby blue fur and two twin moles- it's Teddy. 

Breath caught in his throat, Jinyoung reaches out with shaky hands and grabs the teddy bear and hugs it to his chest. He doesn't say anything else to her, but she doesn't seem to mind, she just pats him on the shoulder, and gets up walking somewhere else. 

As Jinyoung holds Teddy close to him, he makes a promises then to himself and to Jaebum that he'll take care of Teddy forever.


End file.
